1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image recording apparatus that is applied to a digital camera, and records a plurality of still image signals into a recording medium in a state that markers are added to the respective signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of such a kind of a conventional digital camera is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-298693 laid-open on Oct. 26, 2001. In this prior art, a plurality of still images photographed at arbitrary time intervals are stored into a temporary area of a recording medium, and the plurality of still images are recorded into a normal recording area of the recording medium as a moving image file after completing the desired number of photographings. This makes it possible to reproduce a plurality of still images photographed in a specific manner as the moving image. In the prior art, however, in order to reproduce the plurality of the photographed still images as the moving image, it requires the above-described complicated process, thus troublesome.